The Scruffyskruff Broads: SNEEK PEEK
by Nakeyta Israel Gabriel Owens
Summary: When the Gangrene Gang one day get their hands on some Chemical X, they decide to cook themselves up some "interesting" new sidekicks in order to finally combat the force that is the Powerpuff Girls. (see above instructions)


_**THE SCRUFFYSKRUFF BROADS**_

_When the Gangrene Gang one day get their hands on some Chemical X, they decide to cook themselves up some "interesting" new sidekicks in order to finally combat the force that is the Powerpuff Girls._

_But will they soon regret it?_

**CHARACTER SYNOPSIS:**

**Names:** _.BOMBS-HELL. **BOOK-****SUM. ****BITCH!**_

**Ingredients:** Boogers, Lice, & Things _Not-So-Nice_

**Color Scheme:** _.GRAY._ **AWH!**-**RINGE****.** **!AWH!-!LIV!  
**

**Side:** _**!EE!****-****VUHL****.**_

To Wrap Things Up: These are rowdy, rough _Girls; _are much, _much _worse than their male counterparts, and are a step below absolute masculinity. Like the Rowdyruff Boys in their debut appearance, none of the girls have individual personalities beyond the same basic Beauty, Brains, & Brawn theme and their only goal is to oppose the Powerpuff Girls, later becoming not only mortal enemies to the latter, but to the Tussletuff Boys as well (see: _The Tussletuff Boys_). They have an Even Blacker Morality than the Rowdyruff Boys, and _maybe would have been **SOMEWHAT** more pleasant toward them _if _either group _accepted members of the opposite sex as allies. Sadly, this is not the case.

BOMBSHELL**, Bubbles Expy: **Is a dead-ringer for Bubbles, but is _much_ more _scruffeh,_ is a sweetheart _only to her sisters,_ and is _completely mute._ She's a little... _special..._ but is _somehow_ the only halfwit of the three; of course, being _nitwits,_ neither of her sisters _ever_ take notice of both her sign language for and _frantic gestures_ toward _whatever it is. _She has an _adorable_ little smile, but when it is seen, it serves as a _red flag._ She is sometimes seen either eating or asking for a banana. When she's sleepy, she sucks her thumb. Her tongue sticks out from the corner of her mouth _(involuntarily)_, and she is sometimes seen/addressed just as she's pickin' her nose. Her element is Boogers.

**BITCH,** **Buttercup Expy: **Is a Bull Dyke, a dead-ringer for Buttercup, but sounds absolutely _nothing_ like _**ANY**body; _her voice is instead like an unpleasant cross between a young boy, a_ grown-ass man,_ and an _**anthropomorphic beetle.** _She is many, _many,_ _MANY TIMES _dumber than_ bricks,_ but is _NOBODY TO FUCK WITH._ She is sometimes seen scratching furiously at her head. Her element is Lice.

**BOOKSUM, Blossom Expy: **Is Just Your Average Lesbian, but looks more akin to a **_tacky,_** **_EXTREMELY UNCANNY_** rip-off of Blossom, and her "inside voice" is _RATHER_ _DARK _and _husky_ with a deep Southern twang. This one is a bit more intelligent than _bricks,_ but is still _dumb as rocks._ She understands only _basic_ sign language. She smiles both when she's _HAPPY_ and when she's mildly upset/_AMUSED._ Every once in a while, she's seen sniffin' her pits and shruggin' it off. Her element is Things _Not-So-Nice._

Though the Girls _appear_ outwardly queer, they find the Powerpuff Girls _**PUH!-THEH!-TIC!, **_and despite only having beef with the Girls, they _certainly_ don't hesitate to fight the Tussletuff Boys should they_ **GET. IN. THEIR. WAY.**_

* * *

**HAIR/CLOTHES/ACCESSORIES:**

_BOMBS-HELL**: **_Has untidy, close-cropped blonde hair a tad longer than that of Booksum's with Bubbles's trademark part, and low-lidded grey eyes; but wears nothing but an oversized T-shirt of the same color marked with the trademark Puff Stripe and trademark Ruff Kicks, leaving her legs bare.

**BITCH:** Has a buzzcut, no bangs at all, and has olive eyes; wears an oversized T-shirt of the same color marked with the trademark Puff Stripe, black pants, and trademark Ruff Kicks.

**BOOKSUM:** Wears a featureless bandana the right way, has closer-cropped hair with Blossom's trademark bangs partly visible from under the hem of her headscarf, and eyes the color of a 99¢ sticker; she also wears an oversized T-shirt of the same color _blehblehPuffStripeblehblehRuffKicks._

* * *

**BASIC ABILITIES:**

Flying Brick set.

* * *

**INDIVIDUAL COMBAT TECHNIQUES:**

Despite having the full Flying Brick set of superpowers, all three use_ only their fists;_ they are _nightmarishly _skilled at fisticuffs, and are later proven to be _**EXTREMELY**_ formidable opponents nonetheless.

* * *

**SPECIAL ABILITIES:**

**BOOKSUM:** _UNCANNILY BRUTAL STRENGTH._

**BITCH:** _UNCANNILY BRUTAL STRENGTH._

_BOMBSHELL:_ ._DEADLY FORCE. WHEN SHE** CHOOSES** TO, _&_ QUIETLY Passes Gas._ Only her sisters are immune to this, while _everyone else_ within _an entire mile __**CHOKES** ***very nearly* to** **DEATH**. _This serves as an _**EXCEPTIONAL**_ distraction.

* * *

**WEAKNESS:**

_**!NAHWN!**_

_(ZOHMY**GOD,**_ _THEY_ _WON'T **DZIE!**)_

* * *

**CATCH PHRASES:**

Two out of three: **_"WE'RE THE SCRUFFEH-SKRUFF BROADS."_**

* * *

**WHY THEY'RE THERE:**

To ._FUCK SHIT __UP. _for **_!AWL GROOPS!_** but _**ONE**__**! **_whom they _.SHPARE._ and **_OH__-__BLI!__-__TER!__-__ATE!_** the Powerpuff Girls; but the**_ ZHUSSLE-ZHUFFS _**are having _none of this, _and... they_ try. They** really do try.**_

Are later to be given a second shot at life by an _angel_ that_** HAS NOT A** **SINGLE CLUE** **WHAT THE** **HELL SHE'S DOING.**_**_  
_**

* * *

**SSB INTERACTIONS WITH THE PPG/RRB/TTB:**

see: _SPECIAL ABILITIES_.

* * *

**INDIVIDUAL TALENTS/ASPIRATIONS/GOALS/DREAMS:**

Does not apply.

* * *

**INDIVIDUAL FLAWS:**

See above.

* * *

**EXTRA DETAILS:**

Possible Pairings:

_(All three Powerpuff Girls, in unision: **!****EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEP!**_**_)_**

Most Likely Pairings:

_BOMBS-HELL/_**...? **_*blink* *blink*_**...? ****_...!O_O!—_****_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO—!_**

**_BOOKSUM/... ...? ...e_e... ...e_e...O_e?... ... ... !O_O!.. ... O_O"... ... ... O_O"!... ... ..._**

**_!BITCH!_/_Buh... _**_**B**-**Buh... **__**B-B-Buh**-**Butch?**_

* * *

*Instead of each one leaving a single streak of colored light whenever they take flight, all three Scruffyskruffs produce blacklight rainbows

* * *

**THEME SONG:**

_**(The exact inverse of the Powerpuff Exit Theme; begins with major chords, ENDS with minor chords, set to steady, bouncy acoustic guitar as opposed to fast-paced, upbeat rock)**_

_Buxom, Commander and Leader,_

_Bomb-shell, she's a Special Seducer,_

_Bitch, WELL, You Really Don't Wanna Spite Her,_

_Scruffyskruffs doom the day..._

_Chorus (x2):_

_So what if it's crime,_

_Well, we say screw the world,_

_'Cuz we don't do no time,_

_We're the Scruffyskruff Broads,_

_(Lowly) Scruffeh-skruff. __*banjo rendition of the Rowdy Riff plays*_

* * *

_**Stay Tuned! Coming Soon to FF!**_

* * *

_Read & Review!_


End file.
